Music penetrates every aspect of modern life. Digitized media enable mobility as well as access during activities not previously convenient. Music players enable access to music throughout different venues in life. Entire libraries of music are transported along with a user in easy to carry mobile packages. The user has access to a variety of selections during activities such as jogging, parties, car travel and other venues. Device integration also has enabled a user to use a single device to carry music libraries. Technology has enabled users to use a multi-purpose device such as a smart phone to manage computational, conversational, and musical demands.
Improved access to music has led to increased demand for its production. Artists meet an ever increasing demand to produce music for variety of needs and venues. Increased demand on artistic production requires extensive periods of continued instrumentation use. Extensive periods of continued use can lead to discomfort due to requirements to hold an instrument in a precise position. Stresses caused by such continued concentration can lead to medical problems.